Paranoia, Paranoia and Pain
by WouldItMatter
Summary: Izumi Uchiha had watched Naruto since he was 5. She had seen how he had developed severe paranoia, even managing to spot her on a few occasions. She had watched as he would suddenly lurch forward in pain, pain originating from his stomach. She had seen it all. Schizophrenic Naruto. Paranoid Naruto. Izumi (Fem Itachi) x Naruto Pairing.


Izumi Uchiha watched, like she was ordered to, the small hunched blonde as he merely wandered throughout Konoha. His shaggy blonde hair, his slightly hunched form, the burning red underneath his eyes… It made him look very sad, very sad or very dead. Izumi could understand, and even sympathize with the child. He had been hated by everyone in the village, with only Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, really paying him any attention, or offering any affection for the boy. The boy was 12, and yet he looked to be about 8. It made Izumi wonder how she would've felt had the child been her little brother, Sasuke. Coincedently, the two boys were in the same class, which allowed Izumi to not only complete her mission by observing Naruto, but she could also watch her brother.

The Uchiha Prodigy shifted from her position, still following the blonde. She had watched this child since he was 5, after Hiruzen began to worry about his condition. He was right to do so. Uzumaki was suffering, not only on the outside, but also inside. You see, the 9-tails was a massive culmination of hatred, rage. It was a burning fire. Izumi had watched as the boy began to systematically feel pain in his stomach, occasionally coughing up a slight amount of blood. She had watched as the boy went from being a merely quiet boy, to becoming more paranoid than even the oldest and most experienced of ANBU or Kage.

Izumi, too her surprise, had actually been detected by the boy on a few occasions, spiking his paranoia as he quickened his pace and tried to ignore the glares and occasional rocks being directed towards him, merely trying to get to his home. A small, dank apartment that almost never had power. The one thing that Hiruzen made sure the boy had was water however. Izumi truly found it to be a shame that the council held so much power in Konoha. The boy's life would've been so much better had the civilians had the proper amount of power they deserved in a _military_ village.

Izumi stopped her pondering as she settled on a more permanent position, staring through an Academy window as Naruto entered the room, settling himself in the furthest corner of the room, shrinking upon himself to avoid the others. The boy had arrived early to avoid the other children as best as he could.

 _Naruto_

Naruto's eyes scanned the room multiple times, bouncing around his sockets like a ping pong ball. Naruto had been paranoid ever since he had begun to feel the _pains._ A Multitude of voices had also begun appearing within Naruto's psyche, sprouting threats, or warnings. The ones that threatened, they spoke of abilities to turn Naruto's body against itself, which was fueled by the ever-random pains in Naruto's stomach. The ones that warned, they spoke of dangers all around Naruto. Speaking of ridiculous things that fueled Naruto's paranoia. It had gotten to the point that the voices could even make a rock become a piece of the infinite puzzle, in Kami's plan to kill Naruto as brutally as possible.

Naruto suddenly lurched forward, his arms wrapping around his stomach as his entire body seized up, flexing randomly. This pain had become constant, appearing at least once a week. Naruto swallowed the blood that lurched up his throat as it came, not wanting to spit it onto the wooden desk he sat at. A third set of voices appeared, speaking of his death, of his demise. They held so much malice, and much more power behind them. A fire lit ablaze Naruto's stomach, burning within him. Suddenly, his stomach ached. It felt as if something was trying to force it's way out, which had fueled Naruto's thought process on what he was.

Naruto had developed the belief that he was a ward, a ward for any kind of people. And, they wanted out. It explained everything! The voices, the pains, their keen knowledge on the ins and outs of Naruto's mind. Naruto's paranoia spiked as the pain died down, coming with the wave of students that entered along with the Senseis. Naruto shrunk further into himself, resisting the urge to clutch his head to suppress the voices, even if slightly.

As class began, Naruto's head became a craze of activity. _You see her? You see that mark on her shirt!? It looks like a grease stain, but ne! It is the mark! She is a plant! SHE'LL KILL US! RUN! RUN NOW! HIDE! DO SOMETHING!_ One voiced ordered within Naruto's head, screaming at the top of it's lungs as Naruto's gaze was pulled onto the random girl, who was a civilian born child. She was bland, with brunette hair and hazel eyes, common features in Fire Country. _Which makes her a perfect candidate for a plant! She blends in! We wouldn't of noticed, but they neglected to make sure she didn't have glasses! WE KNOW! THEY WILL KILL US BECAUSE WE KNOW! RUN! RUN NOW! HIDE! DO SOMETHING!_ The voice once more shouted, seemingly having more presence than the other voices.

 _Child. You must see it. You must see the gleam in the Sensei's eyes. You can see it, can't you? Can you not see the fire, the burning pile that is our corpse? Don't you see it, child? Surely, you MUST SEE IT! THEY WILL BURN US! THE WILL OF FIRE IS A CRUEL EXECUTION! WE 'WILL' DIE TO 'FIRE'! CAN'T YOU SEE!? CONNECT THE DOTS! FIX THE PUZZLES PIECES! THEY WILL BURN YOU, AND WE WILL FOLLOW!_ Another voice appeared, causing Naruto's eyes to snap to the Sensei's, which met his for a split second, before the Sensei's eyes went to a boy who held his hand up. But, that split second, was enough. Naruto could see it, the 'T' shaped structure they placed him on, how a crowd had gathered, all throwing torches underneath the structure. He could see as the fire crept up, licking his feet before devouring them in a glorious haze of flame and pain.

 **They are not your concern! I will kill you! You insolent wench! Why do you insist on being worthless!? This is why you must die! Don't You Understand!? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT MY TRAINING DUMMY! YOU ARE TOUCHED BY LADY LUCK TO NOT HAVE DIED TO MY HANDS BY NOW! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY, WHEN THE ANNOYANCE BECOMES TOO MUCH!** And yet another one gained relevance, threatening Naruto's already terrified mind. Naruto collapsed further into a ball, snaking his arms around his legs, before squeezing his head in between his arms, his legs, and his chest. The pressure seemed to alleviate some of the voices, but they still rang within his head. The many-times-patched Orange Jumpsuit Naruto wore tearing in the shoulder area, once more requiring Naruto's needle to sew it together.

Naruto stared into nothingness, his eyes glazed over as his mind was assaulted by the many voices within. His shaggy blonde hair hung limply over his arms, before moving slightly with the wind of someone approaching him. A hand on Naruto's shoulder caused the boy to jump, shriveling in fear and condensing once more as his eyes caught the Sensei's appearance. The scarred nose, the hazel eyes, the hair tied back in a ponytail, the chunin vest, the everything. _He's a Chunin… He must be planning on using a jutsu of mighty grandeur…_ A voice whispered in Naruto's head, eliciting fear in Naruto's eyes as they stared up at the man.

"Naruto, come on. We've got spars outside." Iruka stated calmly, staring softly at the boy's bloodshot eyes. Naruto's mind tackled the information as he followed the man outside, trailing behind him as he shook slightly. He was violently twiddling his thumbs. _Spars?_ _Spars?_ _ **Spars?**_ The most prominent voices in Naruto's head echoed together, giving Naruto some silence as he exited the building, finding that the students were already sparring. Naruto noticed that it was a voluntary thing, seeing as Students were choosing partners and sparring lightly together. Naruto quickly decided to escape to a tree, hiding in the shadow with only the orange from his shoulder visible to the other students.

 _Spars? We never do these… Even for a test or Taijutsu lessons…_ Naruto pondered to himself, able to think straight now that the voices had seemingly calmed down, they too possibly pondering exactly what these spars could mean for Naruto, and by extension, them. Naruto's clouded mind missed the noise of feet crunching behind Naruto, but his body registered the hand that poked his shoulder, causing Naruto to jump slightly. Naruto fell backwards, crawling away from the person slowly.

It was just a civilian boy, with very dark brunette hair and green eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt, and tan cargo shorts. Naruto quickly realized that this was the new student, the one who had been transferred out of the Civilian Schooling by his parents. _He's planning on killing us… We gave him the chance! Why did we go alone, isolated!? THE BOY IS A TRANSFER! HE WAS SENT HERE TO KILL US!_ The voice within Naruto's head shouted with fear pouring from it's voice like a waterfall.

"H-Hey. I noticed that we were the only two without sparring partners…" The boy muttered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with a small, awkward smile. Naruto remained silent, his eyes peering into the other boy's. "So… Uh… Wanna spar?" The boy questioned, still receiving no answer from Naruto, before the Sensei walked forward, happily patting the boy on the shoulder. "Of course Naruto-kun will be your sparring partner Hiruka-kun!" Shouted the Sensei, leading the now-named Hiruka to a sparring center, ushering Naruto to follow.

 _Follow. They will kill us faster if we do not. Cooperate, and wait for an opening. Then, Run._ Once more, a voice within Naruto's head spoke, this one calm and collecting, more like a resigned fear rather than the hectic fear from before. Naruto got up slowly, staggering forward before gaining stability as he shuffled onto the sparring field, across from Hiruka. The Civilian awkwardly got into a brawler stance, clearly showing the little training he'd received. "Hajime!" The sensei called out, stepping back. Hiruka began to move forward, two fists in front of his face as he stared, determined, at Naruto.

Naruto shook more and more violently as the boy approached, before a voice appeared in his head. _**I will be the one killing you. He will not. Listen to my directions child. KILL HIM.**_ The voice ordered, before Hiruka went in for a punch. _**Left Dodge. Spin to the Right to avoid his inevitable attempt to catch us in another punch. Dive his center of gravity, drag him down, and beat him until he bursts…**_ The voice coached. Naruto dodged to the left, albeit barely, before spinning to his right and avoiding the fist that had nearly hit the back of his head. Naruto suddenly dove forward, his shoulder and collarbone impacting Hiruka's stomach, causing the boy to lose balance and fall forward.

Naruto crawled up, straddling Hiruka's arms and pinning them with his weight, before raising his first fist, a look of fear in his eyes, before the voices shouted. _**KILL HIM!**_ _KILL HIM!_ _KILL HIM!_ Naruto's fist descended quickly, connecting with Hiruka's face in a devastating smack. Then, it descended once more, again connecting. The hits continued, Hiruka attempting to shout for help, but was silenced as Naruto's free hand snaked to his throat, pressing on his windpipe whenever he would go to scream.

Naruto kept going, even when Hiruka's eye was shut from bruising. Even when the boy's tooth cracked. Even when the boy's cheek began to bleed. Even when Naruto's hand flung blood behind him every time he brought his fist back.

Izumi was watching her brother's spar with a keen eye, calmly going over his strengths and weaknesses so she could help her dearest brother get stronger when she got home later today. That was before she picked up a chakra she had truly wished to never experience again. Her eyes snapped to her mission objective, watching as a bloody fist descended onto a civilian boy's face with rapid succession. Her Sharingan Spun to life as she moved, and it caught how traces of red charka evaporated into the air each time the boy's fist was pulled back, and how it enriched his muscles with each punch.

Naruto's cold eyes hardened with each punch, the voices in his head chanting with riots speaking of the boy's demise. Naruto went to launch another punch, but was suddenly flung backwards, a strong kick connecting with his chest. Naruto roughly fell onto his back, causing him to struggle to get back up, his body shaking with exertion as he did so. _**You fool! You should've snapped his neck!**_ _WE'LL ALL DIE NOW! THAT'S THE ANBU WE KEPT SEEING!_ The voices screeched when Naruto's eyes met the form of the Weasel Anbu operative as two medic nin suddenly materialized behind her.

She was in a defensive stance, protecting the boy. _So that was their plan all along. That's why the ANBU operative was following us. They were merely waiting until we decided to retaliate. We were not keen enough to catch it. Unfortunate, but our demise is imminent._ _ **Kill her! I WILL NOT DIE BEFORE I KILL YOU CHILD!**_ _No, no no no no no no no no no. She'll kill us if he tries! That's an ANBU! THEY ARE TRAINED TO KILL US! FROM THE DAY THEY ARE BORN, THEY WAIT FOR THE OPPORTUNITY TO KILL US! RUN!_ Naruto hastily stumbled as he turned, running into the forests surrounding the Academy.

Seeing that Naruto was fleeing, Izumi turned around, eying the civilian that had spared Naruto. The boy's entire left side of his face was dented, proving Naruto's right-hand to be dominant. The boy's throat was bruising, showing how Naruto's hand had gripped it in a vice. The boy's entire face was covered in a thick coating of blood. He had lost consciousness, and was barely breathing. Izumi hoped that the medics would be able to save the poor boy as they carted him away. Naruto was a misunderstood child. Mistreated. He'd been given the shortest stick possible.

Naruto staggered slightly as he ran through the forests, periodically checking behind him, his twisted mind catching glimpses of what he thought were pursuing ANBU. As Naruto ran, wisps of red chakra leaked off of him. Suddenly, Naruto tripped on a root, causing him to fly forward and leave a scar on the ground. As Naruto landed, suddenly the worst pain he'd ever experienced sprouted to life in his stomach. Naruto lurched forward, one hand supporting his body while the other curled around his stomach.

Naruto's entire body lurched forward as a slam of pain hit his senses, causing Naruto to cough up a massive glob of spit. It felt like with each slam of pain, the heat got higher in Naruto's stomach, reaching his rib cage. With each slam, Naruto's head could pick up millions of angry voices calling out, just barely out of hearing range. It sounded like hell was trying to rip open a portal to Naruto's body. Naruto lurched forward once more, vomiting up blood, before slumping over, having passed out from pain.

 **If you'd like to support me and what I do, please check out my Fanfiction Bio and go to my YouTube channel that's linked there. If you like what you see, please subscribe!**


End file.
